The Sorting
by gHope
Summary: àâòîð Cybele. Ìàëåíüêèé ðàíåå ïîòåðÿííûé îòðûâîê èç âñåëåííîé "Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé íå çíàë"


Íàçâàíèå: The Sorting  
Àâòîð: Cybele  
Ïåðåâîä: G-Hope (kirsten@tut.by)  
Îðèãèíàë:  
Disclaimer: Íå îáëàäàþ, íå ïðåòåíäóþ...  
Summary: ýòîò ìàëåíüêèé ðàññêàç èç âñåëåííîé "Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé íå çíàë". Ïîÿâèëñÿ íà livejournal Cybele íåñêîëüêî äíåé íàçàä. Êàê îíà íàïèñàëà: "ß íàïèñàëà ýòî î÷åíü äàâíî, íî áëîêíîò, â êîòîðîì áûëî âñå íàïèñàíî, ïîòåðÿëñÿ".  
  
Çàìåòêè îò ïåðåâîä÷èêà: Ïåðåâîäèòñÿ ñ ñîãëàñèÿ àâòîðà. È åùå õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü ïðîùåíèÿ ó Kitty è Îëüãè, åñëè íå÷àÿííî ïåðåõâàòèëà âàø ïåðåâîä, âñå-òàêè "Ìàëü÷èêà" ïåðåâîäèëè âû.  
  
  
The Sorting  
  


Î÷åðåäíàÿ ÷åðòîâà öåðåìîíèÿ ñîðòèðîâêè.  
  
Î÷åðåäíîé êëàññ íåîáðàçîâàííûõ èäèîòîâ, êîòîðûõ îí ïîïûòàåòñÿ îáó÷èòü.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë íà øåðåíãó âçâîëíîâàííûõ ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ, êîòîðûå æäàëè, êîãäà çàêîí÷èòñÿ ïåñíÿ Øëÿïû. Ó÷åíèêè æäàëè, íåðâíî ïåðåñòóïàÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó, øåï÷à äðóã äðóãó ïîäáàäðèâàþùèå ñëîâà è íàäåÿñü, ÷òî èõ ðàíåå ïðèîáðåòåííàÿ äðóæáà íå îãðàíè÷èòñÿ ðàìêàìè ôàêóëüòåòà, åñëè äåëî äî òîãî äîéäåò.  
  
Ìàêãîíàãàëë ïðî÷èñòèëà ãîðëî, ÷òîáû íàçâàòü ïåðâîå èìÿ, è Ñåâåðóñ ïðèãîòîâèëñÿ ñûãðàòü â Èãðó ñîðòèðîâêè. Ñ ãîäàìè ó íåãî ñòàëî îòëè÷íî ïîëó÷àòüñÿ. Õîòÿ áûâàëî, ÷òî èíòóèöèÿ ïîäâîäèëà, íî ýòî ñëó÷àëîñü î÷åíü ðåäêî. È çà ïî÷òè äåñÿòü ëåò, ÷òî îí ñèäèò çà Ãëàâíûì Ñòîëîì, îí îøèáñÿ ðîâíî òðè ðàçà.  
  
"Ýááîòò, Õàííà".  
  
Äåâ÷óøêà ñ ïîðîñÿ÷üèìè õâîñòèêàìè îñòîðîæíî âçîáðàëàñü ïî ñòóïåíüêàì, êðóãëîå ëè÷èêî çàñòûëî, è îíà ñêîâàííî óëûáíóëàñü. Õàôôëïàôöû âñåãäà óëûáàþòñÿ, êîãäà ïåðâûé ðàç âèäÿò Øëÿïó. Âñåãäà õîðîøî âîñïèòàíû, ïîýòîìó äåéñòâóþò áûñòðî è íå çàñòàâëÿþò îñòàëüíûõ ó÷åíèêîâ æäàòü. Îíè áûñòðåå äðóãèõ ñïðûãèâàþò ñî ñòóëà, êàê òîëüêî Øëÿïà íàçâàëà ôàêóëüòåò.  
  
"ÕÀÔÔËÏÀÔ!" - ïðîîðàëà Øëÿïà. Ñåâåðóñ õìûêíóë, äîâîëüíûé.  
  
Áûëî íåñëîæíî îïðåäåëèòü, êòî èç ó÷åíèêîâ îêàæåòñÿ íà åãî ñîáñòâåííîì ôàêóëüòåòå. Ýòî òå, ó êîãî ìàñêà íåâîçìóòèìîãî ñàìîäîâîëüñòâà íå èñ÷åçàëà íè íà ñåêóíäó. Îíè ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåëè íà øëÿïó, êàê áóäòî áðîñàëè åé âûçîâ, ÷òîáû îíà ïîñìåëà îïðåäåëèòü èõ íà êàêîé-íèáóäü äðóãîé ôàêóëüòåò, à íå íà òîò, ÷åé ÷àñòüþ, êàê îíè çíàëè, îíè áûëè.  
  
Ãðèôôèíäîðöû, íå çàâèñèìî îò îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ, çàáèðàëèñü ïî ñòóïåíüêàì ñïåðâà îñòîðîæíî, çàòåì äåëàëè îáîäðÿþùèé âäîõ è çàëåçàëè íà ñòóë. Ó÷åíèêè Ðàâåíêëî, ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, õèòðèëè. Îíè ïîäõîäèëè ê øëÿïå ñ ìðà÷íîé ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòüþ, è ýòî ìîæíî áûëî ëåãêî ïåðåïóòàòü ñ âûçûâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì ñëèçåðèíöåâ, èëè æå íàñòîðîæåííî ãëÿäåëè íà øëÿïó, ïåðåä òåì êàê ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ äóõîì è ñåñòü, è ýòî âûçûâàëî ìûñëè î Ãðèôôèíäîðå. Ðàçíèöà, êîòîðóþ çà ñòîëüêî ëåò îòìåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, áûëà â òîì, ÷òî òîëüêî Ðàâåíêëî ñíà÷àëà ïîâîðà÷èâàëèñü è ïîòîì çàáèðàëèñü íà ñòóë çàäîì íàïåðåä. Îñòàëüíûå ó÷åíèêè âëåçàëè íà ñòóë è òîëüêî ïîòîì ïîâîðà÷èâàëèñü. Äåéñòâèÿ Ðàâåíêëî áûëè áîëåå öåëåñîîáðàçíûìè.  
  
"Êðýá, Âèíñåíò".  
  
Ñåâåðóñ âíèìàòåëüíî âñìîòðåëñÿ, â æåëóäêå åäâà çàìóòèëî, êîãäà îí óñëûøàë èìÿ. Ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà íå âûçûâàëî ñîìíåíèé…òàêîå æå òóïîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, êàê è ó îòöà. "Ñëèçåðèí", - åäâà ïðîãîâîðèë Ñåâåðóñ.  
  
"ÑËÈÇÅÐÈÍ", - ýõîì ïîâòîðèëà øëÿïà. Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë, ïðîâîæàÿ ìàëü÷èøêó âçãëÿäîì, ïîêà òîò ïëåëñÿ ê ñòîëó ôàêóëüòåòà. Îí êèâíóë è âåðíóëñÿ ê èãðå. Âûíåñÿ ïðèãîâîð åùå íåñêîëüêèì ó÷åíèêàì, Ñåâåðóñ åùå ðàç âçäðîãíóë, êîãäà óñëûøàë: "Ãîéë, Ãðåãîðè".  
  
Îí ïðèñòàëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàë øåðåíãó ó÷åíèêîâ, èçó÷àÿ ëèöà. Åãî âçãëÿä îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà Äðàêî Ìàëôîå, è îí ñíîâà õìûêíóë. Ñòîÿùèé ñðàçó çà Ìàëôîåì ìàëü÷èê, åãî çàîñòðåííîå æåñòîêîå ëèöî áûëî ëèöîì Íîòòà. Îí ìîã áû ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íàä ýòèì, åñëè áû íå âíåçàïíàÿ òîøíîòà. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âíîâü ñîçâàëè ñîáðàíèå Óïèâàþùèõñÿ Ñìåðòüþ. Ìëàäøåå ïîêîëåíèå. Îí íåïðîèçâîëüíî ëåãêî ïðîâåë ïðàâîé ðóêîé ïî ëåâîìó ïðåäïëå÷üþ. Ïðîøëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ïîáëåêëà Ìåòêà, íî êîãäà íà÷àëè íàçûâàòü èìåíà è ìåñòà çà ñòîëîì Ñëèçåðèíà ñòàëè ïîñòåïåííî çàïîëíÿòüñÿ, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïðèçðàê ìåòêè âïèëñÿ â êîæó. Ìàãèÿ, êîòîðàÿ áûëà âíóòðè ìåòêè, êàçàëîñü, ãóäåëà îò äóðíîãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ.  
  
Ñêîëüçÿ âçãëÿäîì ïî òîëïå, îí ïî÷òè ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáÿ: õîëîäíîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, ñêðûâàþùåå ñòðàõ, íåðâíî ñãëàòûâàþùèé è ïåðåñòóïàþùèé ñ íîãè íà íîãó, îæèäàÿ ïîêà øëÿïà äîáåðåòñÿ äî áóêâû Ñ.  
  
Íå õâàòàëî òîëüêî îäíîãî ÷åëîâåêà.  
  
Îí ëèõîðàäî÷íî èñêàë âçãëÿäîì â òîëïå, è ïîäñ÷èòûâàë â óìå ãîäà. Òóò îí óâèäåë åãî.  
  
Äæåéìñ áûë çäåñü: áëåäíîå ëèöî, ðàñòðåïàííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, î÷êè, ÷óòü ñúåõàâøèå ñ íîñà, ìÿãêèå ðîçîâûå ãóáû, áîðìî÷óùèå òèõèå ìîëèòâû. Íî ó íåãî áûëè åå ãëàçà - åäèíñòâåííàÿ îòëè÷èòåëüíàÿ ÷åðòà ýòîé óìåðøåé æåíùèíû. È ìàëü÷èê âûãëÿäåë êóäà ìåíåå óâåðåííûì, ÷åì Äæåéìñ â òîò äåíü, âñïîìíèë Ñåâåðóñ.  
  


_ "Íó äàâàé, Ñåâ. Ýòî áóäåò íå òàê óæ ïëîõî".  
  
"À ÷òî, åñëè ìû íå áóäåì âìåñòå?"  
  
"Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ìû áóäåì âìåñòå".  
  
_

  
Âñåãäà ñàìîóâåðåííûé Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð îøèáàëñÿ. Êîãäà øëÿïà îáúÿâèëà "Ñëèçåðèí", ïîäòâåðæäàÿ ñîìíåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà, Äæåéìñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è îáîäðÿþùå óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîñëå ÷åãî ðàñòâîðèëñÿ â òîëïå ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ.  
  
"Ïîòòåð, Ãàððè".  
  
Ñåâåðóñ çàäåðæàë äûõàíèå, à Áîëüøîé Çàë çàìåð â îæèäàíèè. Ìàëü÷èê íåðâíî ïîäîøåë ê ñòóëó, áðîñèë íà øëÿïó âçãëÿä, â êîòîðîì ñìåøàëèñü îïàñåíèå è ðåøèìîñòü. Îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è çàáðàëñÿ íà ñòóë. _Íå Ñëèçåðèí_, ìîë÷à ìîëèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ.  
  
Ãäå-òî âíóòðè åùå îäèí ãîëîñ ïðîñèë _Íå Ãðèôôèíäîð_.  
  
Õîòÿ ìûñëü è áûëà íåëåïîé, îí íå ìîã îò íåå èçáàâèòüñÿ. Åùå îäíà âîçìîæíîñòü. Âîçìîæíîñòü, ÷òî âñå áóäåò êàê íàäî.  
  
Ïåðåïèñàííàÿ èñòîðèÿ.  
  
__

"Ïðèøëî?" - âñòðåòèë âîçãëàñàìè Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, äâåðü îòêðûëàñü øèðå è ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó ïîðîãà ïîêàçàëñÿ ìàëü÷èê. Ñåâåðóñ ïîìàõàë ëèñòîì ïåðãàìåíòà, êîòîðûé èçâåùàë î ïðèåìå â Õîãâàðòñ. Äæåéìñ ïåðåïðûãíóë ÷åðåç ïîðîã ñ ðàäîñòíûì âèçãîì.  
  
"Óòðî äîáðîå!" - ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë îí, ïðîñîâûâàÿ ãîëîâó ÷åðåç äâåðü â ãîñòèíóþ, ãäå, ÷èòàÿ ãàçåòó è ïðèõëåáûâàÿ ÷àé, ñèäåëà Ýëåàíîðà Ñíåéï.  
  
"Äîáðîé óòðî, äîðîãîé. Êàê òâîÿ ìàìà?"  
  
"Íîðìàëüíî. Îíè ñ ïàïîé êóäà-òî ïîåõàëè íà åãî íîâîé ìàããëîâñêîé ìàøèíå", - ñêàçàë Äæåéìñ, çàêàòûâàÿ ãëàçà. Ýëåàíîðà ðàññìåÿëàñü. "Îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî çàãëÿíåò ê Âàì ïîïîçæå, îáñóäèòü âå÷åðèíêó".  
  
"Àõ, äà. Â ýòîì ãîäó ýòî âàæíî. Íàøè ìàëü÷èêè îòïðàâëÿþòñÿ â øêîëó".  
  
Äæåéìñ áðîñèë íà Ñåâåðóñà ñåðäèòûé âçãëÿä ÷åðåç ïëå÷î è óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Â îòâåò Ñåâåðóñ òîæå óõìûëüíóëñÿ. Èõ ðîäèòåëè âñþ æèçíü ýòî îáñóæäàëè. È êàê êàæäûé îäèííàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èê, ïûòàåòñÿ áûòü íåâîçìóòèìûì, òî÷íî òàêæå îíè áûëè âçâîëíîâàíû. Åæåãîäíûé âå÷åð Ñíåéïîâ-Ïîòòåðîâ áûë òðàäèöèåé, êîòîðàÿ óõîäèëà êîðíÿìè â ïðîøëîå òàê ãëóáîêî, ÷òî äàæå ïîðòðåòû íà ñòåíàõ íå ïîìíèëè, êàê îíà çàðîäèëàñü. Â ýòîì ãîäó ýòî áóäåò íàñòîÿùåå òîðæåñòâî. Åäèíñòâåííûé ðåáåíîê â êàæäîé ñåìüå èäóò â Õîãâàðòñ âìåñòå.  
  
"Óâèäèìñÿ", - âûêðèêíóë Äæåéìñ è ñõâàòèë Ñåâåðóñà çà ðóêàâ, ÷òîáû âòàùèòü íà ëåñòíèöó. "Ýòî áóäåò çäîðîâî",- ñêàçàë Äæåéìñ, ñïåøà â êîìíàòó Ñåâåðóñà, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè çàáåãàÿ âïåðåä è ïîâîðà÷èâàÿñü, ÷òîáû âåðíóòüñÿ íà ïàðó øàãîâ íàçàä, äîæèäàÿñü ïîêà Ñåâåðóñ åãî íàãîíèò.  
  
"Ìàìà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî íà ýòîé íåäåëå ìû ìîæåì îòïðàâèòüñÿ çà âîëøåáíûìè ïàëî÷êàìè è âñåì îñòàëüíûì. ß ñïðîñèë ó ïàïû, ìîæíî ëè ìíå íîâóþ ìåòëó, à îí îòâåòèë, ÷òî ïåðâîêëàññíèêàì íå ðàçðåøàþò èìåòü ìåòëû. Ãëóïî, äà? Åñëè òîëüêî ìû ïîïàäåì â êâèääè÷íóþ êîìàíäó, à ïåðâîêëàññíèêîâ íèêîãäà íå áåðóò. Íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, ìû ïîïðîáóåì. Ïàïà ñêàçàë, ÷òî êóïèò íàì ìåòëû, åñëè ìû áóäåì â êîìàíäå. ß áû íå ñêàçàë, ÷òî îí îñîáî íàäååòñÿ íà òî, ÷òî ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ". Äæåéìñ ãîâîðèë áåç óìîëêó, Ñåâåðóñ âíèìàòåëüíî åãî ñëóøàë, ïûòàÿñü ïîñïåâàòü çà íèì. Äæåéìñ îòêðûë äâåðü ñïàëüíè è âëîìèëñÿ â êîìíàòó.  
  
"ß ñîáèðàþñü áûòü Ëîâöîì, à òû ìîæåøü áûòü Îõîòíèêîì. Ìû áóäåì ëó÷øèìè èãðîêàìè â èñòîðèè Ãðèôôèíäîðà", - øèðîêî óëûáíóëñÿ Äæåéìñ.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñëàáî óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. "À ÷òî åñëè ìû íå…" Ìàëü÷èê âäðóã îòâåë âçãëÿä è íàìîðùèë íîñ. Îí îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû çàêîí÷èòü ïðåäëîæåíèå, íî åãî îáîðâàë Äæåéìñ.  
  
"Íó, òû ìîæåøü áûòü Ëîâöîì, à ÿ áóäó Çàãîíùèêîì. Òàê èëè èíà÷å, òû ìåíÿ ìåíüøå".  
  
"ß õîòåë ñêàçàòü, à ÷òî åñëè íàñ ðàñïðåäåëÿò íå âìåñòå?" Ñåâåðóñ íåóâåðåííî ñêðèâèë ãóáû.  
  
Äæåéìñ íåäîóìåâàÿ âçãëÿíóë íà äðóãà è ïðèïîäíÿë î÷êè. "À ïî÷åìó íåò?"  
  
"Íó, ìîé ïàïà áûë ñëèçåðèíöåì, à ìàìà èç Ðàâåíêëî. Â ìîåé ñåìüå íåò ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ", - îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ.  
  
"ß â òâîåé ñåìüå, à ìîè ïàïà è ìàìà áûëè ãðèôôèíäîðöàìè".  
  
"Íî ìû ñ òîáîé ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó íå ðîäñòâåííèêè. Ìîæåò áûòü, òûñÿ÷ó ëåò òîìó íàçàä, íî íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî âñå åùå ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü ñåìüåé".  
  
"Íó, ìû âåäü êðåñòíûå áðàòüÿ", - íàñìåøëèâî ïðîèçíåñ Äæåéìñ. "Äóìàþ, ìû äîâîëüíî áëèçêè".  
  
"Íî…"  
  
"Çàòêíèñü, ëàäíî? Åñëè ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû ãðèôôèíäîðåö, çíà÷èò òû ãðèôôèíäîðåö!" - ðåøèòåëüíî çàÿâèë Äæåéìñ. Ñåâåðóñ òèõî âçäîõíóë è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, ïîçâîëèâ Äæåéìñó óâëå÷ü åãî â áóðþ âîñòîðãà.  
  


  
Ñåâåðóñ íåòåðïåëèâî ïîåëîçèë íà ñòóëå, ïîêà âåñü çàë çàìåð, îæèäàÿ ðåøåíèÿ øëÿïû. Âñå âìåñòå çàäåðæàëè äûõàíèå, ãîòîâûå âçîðâàòüñÿ â ðàäîñòíîì ïðèâåòñòâèè èëè ðàçî÷àðîâàííîì ñòîíå, â çàâèñèìîñòè îò òîãî, êàêîìó ôàêóëüòåòó ïîñ÷àñòëèâèòüñÿ ïîëó÷èòü â íàãðàäó Ìàëü÷èêà Êîòîðûé Âûæèë.  
  
_Íå Ñëèçåðèí._  
  
Òàê èëè èíà÷å, ýòî áûëà ãëóïàÿ ìûñëü. Íåò íè ìàëåéøåé âîçìîæíîñòè, ÷òî ìàëü÷èêà ðàñïðåäåëÿò â Ñëèçåðèí. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö äî ìîçãà êîñòåé, ïðèäåðæèâàÿñü òðàäèöèè âñåõ Ïîòòåðîâ. Íî Øëÿïà ñîìíåâàëàñü. Øëÿïà ðàçäóìûâàëà è ìîæåò áûòü…  
  
_Íå Ãðèôôèíäîð._  
  
Ìîæåò áûòü íà ýòîò ðàç…  
  
  


_Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñèäåë âåñü ïðàçäíè÷íûé ïèð, óãðþìî óñòàâèâøèñü íà ñòîë ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, à åñëè òî÷íåå, íà çàòûëîê îäíîãî åäèíñòâåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà, ñ åãî âå÷íî ðàñòðåïàííîé øåâåëþðîé. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç Äæåéìñ ïîâîðà÷èâàëñÿ ê íåìó è îáîäðÿþùå óëûáàëñÿ, ïîòîì îòâîðà÷èâàëñÿ, è ñòîë Ãðèôôèíäîðà îæèâëÿëñÿ ãðîìêèì áåççàáîòíûì ñìåõîì.  
  
Êîãäà îñíîâíûå áëþäà áûëè óáðàíû è çàìåíåíû äåñåðòîì, Ñåâåðóñ áðîñèë ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä íà ñòîë Ñëèçåðèíà - ñóäüáà ñ èçäåâêîé íàñìåõàëàñü íàä íèì, êàê áóäòî ãëóìèëàñü íàä ÷óæîé áåäîé. Ñåâåðóñ âñòàë, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ÷óæèå âîïðîñèòåëüíûå âçãëÿäû, è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê ñòîëó Ãðèôôèíäîðà.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïîäîøåë íåçàìåòíî, ïîêà ñòîëîì âñå âçîðâàëèñü îò ñìåõà, è âíèìàíèå áûëî ïðèêîâàíî ê êàêîìó-òî êðèêëèâîìó òåìíîâîëîñîìó ìàëü÷èêó.  
  
"Ñëèçåðèíåö? Òû òóäà íå õî÷åøü èäòè. Òàì îíè äåðæàò ïîëíûõ óðîäîâ".  
  
Âçðûâ õèõèêàíüÿ. Ñåâåðóñ çàìåð ïîçàäè Äæåéìñà, ïðèñòàëüíî óñòàâèâøèñü íà íåïðèÿòíîãî ìàëü÷èøêó, êîòîðûé äåðçêî ñìîòðåë â îòâåò.  
  
"×åãî òåáå íàäî, ñëèçåðèíåö?"  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïðèùóðèëñÿ, â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïîâåðíóëñÿ Äæåéìñ.  
  
Îí óëûáíóëñÿ. "Ïðèâåò, Ñåâ", - ðàäîñòíî ñêàçàë Äæåéìñ. Â åãî âçãëÿäå ïîÿâèëàñü òðåâîãà, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. "Âñå â ïîðÿäêå?"  
  
Ïðèòâîðíàÿ óõìûëêà íà ëèöå äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èøêè ïðèâîäèëà â ÿðîñòü, Ñåâåðóñ ïîäæàë ãóáû è îòâåðíóëñÿ, áûñòðî âîçâðàùàÿñü ê ñòîëó Ñëèçåðèíà è ïëþõàÿñü íà ñêàìåéêó.  
  
"Íó è çà÷åì òû òóäà õîäèë?" - ñïðîñèë ìàëü÷èê ñ êîðè÷íåâûìè âîëîñàìè è çàîñòðåííûì ëèöîì.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïðèñòàëüíî íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåë è ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. "Ïðîñòî õîòåë ïîñìîòðåòü, êóäà ðàñïðåäåëèëè âñåõ òóïûõ", - óãðþìî ñêàçàë îí, ñêëàäûâàÿ ðóêè íà ãðóäè.  
  
Ìàëü÷èøêà â îòâåò õìûêíóë, ïîçàäè íåãî çàõèõèêàë ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ïîñòàðøå.  
  
Êîãäà ïèð ïîäîøåë ê êîíöó, âñå ôàêóëüòåòû ïîñòðîèëèñü â î÷åðåäü, ÷òîáû îòïðàâèòüñÿ ïî ãîñòèíûì. Äæåéìñ ïîèñêàë ãëàçàìè Ñåâåðóñà è âèíîâàòî óëûáíóëñÿ.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ óçíàë, ÷òî çíà÷èò íàñìåõàòüñÿ íàä äðóãèìè.  
  
_

_Íå Ãðèôôèíäîð. Íå ñíîâà._  
  
Ýòî áûëà âîçìîæíîñòü, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî ïî-÷åñòíîìó. Âîññòàíîâèòü âåêîâûå ñâÿçè, êîòîðûå áûëè áåñïå÷íî ðàçðóøåíû èç-çà äåòñêîé âðàæäû îäíîãî ïîêîëåíèÿ. Âñå ìîæåò áûòü ïî-äðóãîìó. Ñåâåðóñ ñìîã áû ðàññêàçàòü åìó î åãî ñåìüå è èñòîðèè. Îí ñìîã áû èñïðàâèòü íåïîïðàâèìûå îøèáêè, êîòîðûå ñîâåðøèëè îíè ñ Äæåéìñîì. _Íå Ãðèôôèíäîð. ×òî óãîäíî, òîëüêî íå Ãðèôôèíäîð._  
  
"ÃÐÈÔÔÈÍÄÎÐ!"  
  
Âçðûâ àïëîäèñìåíòîâ çàïîëîíèë Çàë. Ïðåäàòåëüñêè çàõëîïàë Äàìáëäîð. Ñåâåðóñ îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó ñòóëà, ïðåçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåâ íà ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé òîëüêî ÷òî îõîòíî çàíÿë ñâîå ìåñòî â ýòîì ìèðå. Ñâîå ïðàâèëüíîå ìåñòî.  
  
Èñòîðèÿ ïîâòîðèëàñü.  
  



End file.
